darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanging Around Town
November 04, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Weaversplice Protofire Torque (Downtown, Crystal City) --- Just another cycle. It'd been a while since Torque was last in Crystal City, having been too busy at work to leave. But thankfully she actually had the cycle to herself today, deciding to pick up some more parts in CC, grab a drink since El Sleazo was still shut down, and maybe bump into the mech who ran the antique shop again. For now she parks her trailer on the side of the busy Downtown street, setting up the security quick so no one would steal it. Crystal City was a decent place.. but old habits die hard. The femme then moves to enter one particular parts store, but pauses when she notes the 'closed' sign. "Slag.." She curses softly. "Of course he has to be closed today." Torque sighs, tapping her chin in thought, curious on whether she should have that drink early or not. Striding along, Protofire enjoyed the pre-hubub time of the busy streets. Though even the busiest time of day was rather quiet, this was his favourite time as the old warrior strode along. His wings were folded back, hands tucked behind too as he paused now, watching Torque set up now. He remained a few yards away, watching with slight interest; trying to place the femme's faceplate in his memory. Finally with a grunt, he decides he could not recall her and started to make his way nearer. Torque grumbles softly in annoyance, but doesn't dwell on the issue. With a soft sigh she removes her helmet, hand running through the cable hair beneath before she turns to walk in the direction of the bar. She stops though, erking softly while almost running into Protofire. Taking a step back the femme smirks in mild embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh! Sorry I almost ran into yah there. Wasn't really watchin' where I was going." Stopping short himself in surprise, Protofire's old faceplate breaks into a smile "It happens. I didnt know I could still walk THAT softly though." he joked to her gently "Setting up shop? What is it you sell if I can bother you before you open." Strolling with the casual carefree grace of the upper crust, Weaversplice makes his way through the downtown avenues, his fiber-optic cape glistening as it says side to side with his swagger. A few times he stops to greet a passerby or shake hands with someone, but doesn't seem keen on removing himself from whatever route he is about. However, upon seeing a familar trailer, and not far from it, the destinctive form of a particular, cabled femme, he puts on his friendliest smiles and changes course. "If it isn't my favorite customer..." he pauses and glances over to the destinguished form of Protofire, matching his appearance to his files on who's who in Crystal City, "And quite the distinguished veteran. Quite the honour." Torque's antennas twitch a moment, "Heh, well my mind was just elsewhere is all..." His question on business makes her beam, "Ah, well I was gonna pick up some supplies first for another thing I do, but my the owner seems to be away this cycle." Gaze is cast back to the parked trailer, Torque smirking when she looks back, "It's for paint and details. Some folks don't like comin' to Cubicron for that service, so I figure why not bring it to them?" Antennas perk at the sound of Weaver's voice, gaining an excited grin, though thankfully she keeps herself from hugging him again. "Oh hey, Weaversplice. Didn't think I'd see yah today." A smile from Protofire as he dips his head "You are welcome." he states simply at first, optics focusing back on the Femme "Ahh. A lost art I hear in some of the remaining cities. I dont blame them for not wishing to go to Cubicron for service. A lucrative and resourceful idea you had for sure. And you are, sir? You seem to know my faceplate well enough." Weaversplice smiles and extends his hand to Torque for a friendly greeting, smiling wide to expose his sparkling clean denta. Twinkle. "Well, we can call it both of our good fortunes to have met up this cycle," he responds. His optics then shift to Protofire. He takes a deep bow as he introduces himself. "I am Weaversplice, just a humble shop owner it is an honour too make your acquaintence." Torque smirks, shaking the mech's hand though her antenna shift a bit at his literal sparkling smile. Optics turns back to Protofire when Weaver bows to him, the femme nodding her head in politeness. "And I'm Torque. Pleasure to meet yah." "Heh, so you mechs need any new paint or some fancy detailing? I'm sure I can open up early for two special customers." She chuckles softly, subspacing her helmet. "And yours as well... Weaversplice? An owner of what sort of shop? " asks Protofire, his hand not offered unless one was offerd to him first. His wings flick a little "Ahh. I've already been detailled. I've gotten a little vain in my old age and I have a private consignment for paint." he confesses, apologetically. Weaversplice glances about himself, and then turns, pointing down the avenue. "Just yonder there is a shop called Golden Memories Antiques and Art. That is the shop I own, although, I admit, I have not been manager of it for terribly long. Still, it is a lucretive business as well as fulfilling my own personal passions for aesthetics and culture," his optics surreptiously glance over to Torque when he says the word 'aesthetics' before going back to Protofire's. "Have you heard of it?" His glance goes back to Torque for just a moment, holding up a finger as if to say 'one moment please' and then turns his attention back to Protofire. Torque nods as Weaver describes his shop. "It's a nice place. Lots of amazing things on display. Heh, too bad most of it is beyond my budget or I'd buy it all up." She chuckles again softly, leaning against the building she was near for a moment. Weaver's glance makes the femme's antennas shift back, gaze averting a little while she rubs the back of her neck again with a mild smile. But at his request with that gesture she nods, letting the mechs talk for the moment while she pulls out a datapad to quickly send out a message to someone. Likely the owner of the closed shop. "Hmm. I've heard of it in passing." Admits Protofire "Although its not something I had an interest in stopping in before. It always seemed rather run down. I'll be seeing how the new management though, handles it, and then see if my opinion changes." he notes to the mech, looking him up and down carefully, before smiling again at Torque. "Old mechs like old things I suppose." Weaversplice smiles and nods his head graciously. "I would be honoured if you would patronize my shop and tell me if it has improved or not under my direction," he says. he then glances at Torque, her words cycling through his mind for a moment before he turns fully to her. "Ah, Torque, well, your budget just may increase. I do have a business proposition for you... although I would not wish to speak of it out in the open like this. Do you think later we could meet for drinks to discuss things further?" A smirk is cast to Protofire, Torque waving a hand in playful dismissal. "Hey now, I didn't say anything about anyone bein' old." She snickers softly, though pauses and blinks at Weaver's request, a brow raising casually as she smirks. "So you /finally/ wanna buy me a drink, eh? Heh, but sure. I'll be in Crystal City for most of the cycle anyway working in the trailer." A thumb is jabbed in the trailer's direction as she nods. "I'll definitely take a look if I do have time. Despite being retired I find myself shockingly busy." admits Protofire with another amused smirk. "Ahh. Sneaky business? Or am I just being old and paranoid?" he joked at the conversation Weaversplice shakes his head with a warm chuckle at both Torque and Protofire's comments. "There is nothing sneaky about it, it just seems somewho inappropriate not to discuss shop over a drink or two. After all, if I get refused, I'd hate for it to be with an audience!" he nods his head. "All cycle? Well..." he retrieves the card Torque gave him the first time they met from subspace, "I'll be sure to give you a call when it is time. As it stansd, I must go about some other business I had already arranged prior to our happy meeting." He nods to both Torque and Protofire. "I must be on my way." Torque simply snickers at Protofire's teasing. She nods though to Weaver, running a hand quickly through cable hair. "I'll keep my channel open then for yah. I'll catch you two mechs another time. Time for me to open shop." She smiles to both of them, giving a light bow of her head before turning and heading back to the trailer, entering something on a keypad that makes it open and transform into a mobile shop. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Torque's LogsCategory:Protofire's Logs